Twitches and Werewolffs
by NBBforever
Summary: Nat wakes up one moring feeling strange. He goes to brush his teeth and has thangs. He is shocked. He and alex must think of something to do. What happens when juanita's sisters come and clear up most things? Twitches are in this but I couldn't find a category. This story has been postponed due to the timing. I will continue it in October. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

** just so you know, Alex and Juanita are thirteen. nat, David, Thomas, Qaasim and Cooper are sixteen. Kristina's seventeen and rosalina's eighteen.**

* * *

Nat's POV

i woke up this morning with a strange taste in my mouth. I went to the bathroom to go brush my teeth.

"aaaawwwww!" I screamed. Alex came running in. He screamed. We were now screaming together.

"what happened to your face?" He asked.

"I don't know!" I replied.

"Why do you have thangs and wolf ears?" He asked.

"I don't know!" I replied.

"Nat, I have an idea. I've got to make so e phone calls. Just get dressed." Alex said and quickly left the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, took a shower, and got dressed. I put on long jeans, a random shirt, and a hoodie with the hood on.

Half-an-hour later, alex called me into the living room. The band was sitting on the couches, expectantly.

"guys, we've called you here because we have a strange problem. Don't scream to loudly." Alex told them.

"nat, take off your hoodie and greet the band," he commanded. I removed my hoodie.

"hi guys." I said. Divid fainted. Rosalina screamed. Thomas, qaasim and cooper sat there in shock.

"why do you have thangs?" Rosalina asked.

"if I knew, I would explain it to myself." I said. juanita walked through the door with two strangers who I knew were much older than her.

"nat, Alex, this is Camryn and Alex, but I call them Apolla and Artemis. They witches." This time, Rosalina fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex's POV

after everyone regained consciousness, I began ax plaiting things.

"a few weeks ago, juanita let it slip to me that they were witches." I said.

"by complete accident!" Juanita added.

"Well, are you going to explain?" Nat added.

"Well, last year, after my foster parents died, I got new foster parents." Juanita said.

"which happened to be my parents," Camryn added.

"anyway, long story short, they explained the whole twitches thing to my." Juanita concluded.

"twitches!" The band asked.

"yah. You know, twin witches. Twitches." Artemis (**Camryn's twins name. using it instead of Alex**.) said.

"see, we were separated at birth, only to be reunited on our twenty first birthday by magic and Karsh and Ileana ." Camryn said.

"Their protectors," Juanita added.

"And a lot of people have magic and just don't know it." Artemis added.

"so, Nat and Alex are wolfs." Camryn said, summing it up.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex's POV

it's been a week since we found out that stuff. Nat's still debating what we're going to do about the band. I'm just glad school let out for summer today.

I just closed my locker. Juanita was standing be hind my locker door.

"Hey Alex!"

i jumped. "Hi, don't scare me like that."

"sorry, let's head to detention." See, if I got detention, Juanita would get detention so I wouldn't be alone.

we walked to Mrs. Willow's classroom.

"Alex, you wanna go see that new movie, _The Secret of life of Skater Girl (**totally made up)**_?" she asked me.

"yah. I wanna see who they got to play me."

" I think Jeannette Clous(**made up to) **is playing me, and Gary Coleman (**made up) **is playing you."

"It was supposed to be a surprise," I whinnied. Sometimes, she likes ruining my surprises.

"your late," Mrs. Willow said as we entered her classroom.

"your lucky we showed up," Juanita said.

detention went by so slow. Eventually, I put my hood so it covered my face and drifted to sleep.

"Alex!" Juanita whisper screamed. I jumped slightly. I grabbed my bag and headed out with Juanita.

"what'd I miss?" I asked. Juanita gasped.

"You have thangs," she whispered. I put my hands in my hood and felt around my hair. Then, I felt point years were they shouldn't be.

"We have to go, now!" I said without moving my lips. We began running while I held my hood down.

we raced down the street and into the buildings We got in the elevator and hurried to my floor. We barged in.

"he little man. Where you been?" Nat asked.

"school. Got detention on the last day. Look what you did." I pulled down my hoodie.

Nat's POV

alex got wolf ears too.

"oh well. Get used to it." Nat said. "And, they disappear if you just forget about them." Alex and Juanita were playing on their phones.

"did you hear something?" Juanita asked.

"nope," Alex said. Rosalina and Kristina came in.

"Hey rosie, hey kris." I called to them.

"hey nat," they said together.

Cooper came stroming in. "Nat have you decided about the band?"

"I did, then that happened." I pointed to alex who was now scratching behind his ear.

"I'll go get the movie. see you in a few." juanita said, grabbed her wallet, and left.

"Alex, you look so cute," Rosalina and Kristina said, going over to him. They began rubbing his hair.

"How does he always get the girls?" I asked cooper.

"I don't know."

"Alex, you want mac and chess for dinner, or steak?" I asked.

"steak!" Alex called.

"okay. Rosalina, do you know how to make steak?"

"Yes you big lug," she said, giving me a playful punch.

she got a frozen steak out of the freezer. "Nat, is it okay that I stay here next year? My place doe t have wifi."

"sure. just dont judge when we wake up. Or ask questions."

...

cooper and Kristina eventually left, Juanita came back and set up the movie based off of her and Alex.

About in the middle of the movie, I checked the time. "You guys wanna watch the rest?" I asked.

"yah." They called.

"Juanita, you should call, it almost midnight."

"okay." She went to call her foster mom, Tiana.

later, Juanita and Alex fell asleep on the couch, Rosalina fell asleep on me, and I drifted off.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex's POV

when I woke up, Juanita was sleeping on me. I gently shook her head.

"morning," I said.

"hi." She said as she got up.

"was I a soft pillow?" I asked.

"yes."

"thanks," I said, and I Did something I've never done before. I kissed her forehead.

"Alexander Draper Wolff, you did not just kiss my forehead." She said. I nodded.

she kissed my cheek. "Hey Alex, remember, on the cheek doesn't count!" Nat called from the kitchen.

"okay," I replied. I leaned in and kissed her on lips. After I pulled away, sh was blushing like crazy.

"Hey, where's Rosalina?" I asked nat.

"bathroom." Me and Juanita joined him in the kitchen. Nat's ears perked up.

"I'll be back." His ears went down.

Nat's POV

where was Rosalina? she's been in the bathroom for half an hour. I used my Wolf ears. Crying. I put them down and went to the bathroom.

"Rosie?" I asked as I opened the door. "Rosie, why are you crying?"

"Because of finals. They always stress me out. but don't worry, it's nothing."

"why are you really crying?"

"how'd you know I was lying?"

"because when you lie, you arms flail."

"fine. My dad's getting married in Japan and he wants me to move with him there."

"it's okay," I said. I helped her stand up. "What ever you decide, we'll all be okay with it."

"Thanks Nat." She said. We walked out To find Juanita and Alex making out.

"come on. I was gone for five minutes." I said, causing them to pull away.

"okay, what did I miss." Rosalina asked.

"well, basically what they were just doing." I said.

"okay, well I'm gonna go home and start studying. Bye guys." Rosalina said.

rosalina's POV

I hate finals. It stresses me out extremely. When I'm stressed, I eat like a pig. I tray to control it. Especially finals make me eat like three boxes of pizza a day.

Today, i got A bucket of chicken. I brought it to my room and took out my books. Physics.

...

after three hours of studying, I had 2 buckets of Chicken and 5 boxes of pizza And still not done with Physics. My phone started ringing.

_hi nat._

_hey rosie. You've been studying for hours. Why don't you take a break And come hang out with the band?_

_okay. Lemme just finish this. I'll be over in thirty._

_ ._

_bye._

Now I really have to study. I decided to clean up first. i got a trash bag and but the boxes and buckets inside.

...

first I went to my best friend's, kristina, house. "You wanna come hang out with the band?" I asked her.

"sure." when we got there, Alex opened the door.

"nat, the girls are here." He called and let us in. When we walked in, the guys were throwing a ball back and forth, making Nat chase them.

"Hey rosie, hey kris," David said While he had the ball, causing nat to tackle him.

"I got the ball!" Nat said, standing up. "Hey guys."

"hi nat," we said. "What were you guys doing?" Kristina asked.

"seeing if nat would really chase the ball." Thomas explained.

"You guys want me to order a pizza?" Nat asked.

"yes," we replied.

"What kind?"

"sausage and cheese!" Alex screamed. "I'll be back by dinner. bye." He left.

"Let's play truth or dare!" David suggested.

"Nat, truth or dare?" Thomas asked.

"Truth." Nat replied.

"is it true that you love Rosalina and for how long?"

"pass."

"there's no pass in truth or dare!" Qaasim called.

"Fine. Yes and since I met her."

"Rosie, your blushing like crazy." Kristina whispered to me.

"I'm going to the bathroom." I said and ran into the bathroom.

Nat's POV

"Thomas your a dead man!" I screamed when Rosalina ran. I jumped him.

"Nat, don't hurt Thomas!" David screamed.

"Nat stop!" Qaasim yelled.

"Nat!" Alex screamed as he ran into the building.

Alex's POV

I heard a scream from up stairs.

"Juanita, we have to see why Thomas is screaming." I grabbed her hand and pulled her up stairs.

When I opened the door, Nat -in wolf form- was pounced ontop of Thomas.

"Nat!" I screamed. Nothing happened.

"Kristina, don't let Rosalina see this. Juanita, take David and Qaasim into the fuzzy room and come back for Thomas then stay there." I ordered.

"What are you gonna do?" Juanita asked.

"the only thing I can do." With that I jumped into the air in wolf form. I pryed Nat off of Thomas. Juanita pulled Thomas out.

I wrestled Nat. Eventually, we were both unconscious.

When I woke up, the girls were talking. I eavesdropped.

"... raced up here." Juanita said.

"and Nat got upset because you ran away when he admitted he loved you, so he attacked Thomas." Kristina added.

"oh god this is all my fault." Rosalina said.

"No it's not." Juanita said.

"yes. All I had to say was that I love him too and Nat and Alex would still be conscious." Rosalina argued back.

"hi rosie," I said, siting up. "Alex!" They all screamed.

"how long have been out?" I asked.

"about a 3 hours. We're at the hospital."

"I've been unconscious for a 3 hours?" I asked.

"yes." Juanita said. Qaasim walked in.

"nat woke up like five minutes ago." He announced.

"I woke up five minutes ago!" I said.

...

after we were released, we went home.

"I'm gonna go finish studying," Rosalina said. "And by the way, I like you too, nat."

nat turned to Thomas. "I'm sorry I almost destroyed you."

"You have to learn to keep control like me." I told him.

"I know."

"well, go study!" I ordered. I love not have finals.


	5. Chapter 5

**if your wondering, Alex and Juanita's school closed before the middle school and high school.**

* * *

Rosalina's POV

finally, finals are over. It's summer. That means, Nbb summer tour. I was at the finishing up my packing, and I finally decided to wieght myself to see if I lost or gained.

Nat's POV

"Alex, are you ready!?" I called. He came down the stairs two at a time. "Yes." We grabbed are suitcases and went to the bus stop. We met up with Qaasim, David, Cooper, and Rosalina.

"Hey guys," I said. Thomas walked up without any luggage.

"Thomas, where's your stuff?" David asked.

"I'm not going on tour, and neither are you, david." Thomas said.

"What do you mean?" Cooper asked.

"I mean I quit the band. I don't need anymore mister wolf games. And David does whatever I say. He's got nothing to lose, known nothing else. He's stupid and worthless without me. Let's go." He said, grabbing David's wrist.

"no." David said. "What did you say?" Thomas asked.

"I said no. I'm not your slave. You can quit the band by your self." David said As he sat down next to Rosalina. Thomas just walked away.

"rosalina, do you think Kristina can sub for us?" Cooper asked. She nodded and texted Kristina an urgent text. Thirty minutes later, Kristina came with some suitcases.

"your lucky I was gonna go on a vacation and had suitcases packed. But don't worry, it wasn't a good vacation."

when we were getting on the bus, everything finally fell into place. "Cooper, wait. I don't think this is such a good idea."

"what isn't a good idea?" Cooper asked.

"going on tour. I'm sorry guys. I don't think we should go on tour." I said.

"me either." Alex said. "Not until we can control ourselves, at least."

three days later...

**Reporter: The Naked Brothers Band have come to an end. Due to an arguement with cellist, Thomas Batuello, and lead singer/ songwriter, Nat Wolff. Their tour has been canceled but we have a few words from pianist, David Levi.**

**david: I'm glad I don't have to see Thomas anymore.**

**reporter: why? **

**David: he said I've got nothing, known nothing. I'm stupid and worthless without him. **

**Reporter: he said that?**

**david: yes. **

**Reporter: you heard here first. Thomas Batuello, big bully.**

Alex turned off the TV. "Is Juanita coming by today?" I asked him.

"no. She's visiting her foster grandmother in North Carolina." Alex said. "When'S Rosalina coming?"

"soon."

"Nat, can I have lemon lime soda?"

"One can."

"yippy!" Alex said. He jumped out of the egg chair and raced toward the fridge. He pulled out a lemon lime.

"hi guys," Rosalina said, coming in With Carmen and Artemis.

"It's so boring," I complained. Alex screamed. We all turned our attention to him.

He ran back into the fuzzy room. "There was a big, dark hand trying to grab me." He said.

"the darkness." Carmen and Artemis said.


	6. Chapter 6

Alex's POV

right now we're in an enchanted car driving to North Carolina. "I hope it hasn't found Juanita yet." Carmen said. We pulled up to Juanita's foster grandmother, Nana Mendez, home.

"I'll go. After all, Nana Mendez knows me best." I said.

"me and Rosalina will come too. you guys, watch our back." Nat said. The three of us climbed out of the car. I used the spare key to get in. We looked in the kitchen and the sewing room. No one.

we went to the spare bedroom. Huddled in a corner was Juanita and Nana Mendez. Across from them, a dark black and red cloud in the form of a hand was inching it's way to them.

"what's that?" Rosalina asked.

"the darkness." I whispered. Carmen told me that it was the power of love that saved her and her sister.

"Juanita, I love you!" I called. I strong, gold light hit the darkness. Nat caught on. "Rosalina, i love you." He said. "I love you too, alex!" Juanita called. "I love you Nat." Rosalina said.

"I love you Nat." I said. "I love you Alex." Nat said. The darkness faltered and vanished.i ran into the room and pulled Juanita and Nana Mendez out. We all ran out to the car and climbed in.

* * *

**this is more of a halloween story so this story has been postponed. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I know it's not around halloween, but I feel the need to update this story.**

**so in the last few chapters, Nat and Alex discovered they're wolves. Camryn and Artemis(Alex) told them what happened in basically twitches 1&2. The darkness came and attacked Juanita and her grandmother. **

* * *

Nat's POV

hello, nat here. Um, sorry we haven't updated in a while, we've been a bit busy dealing with black and red evil clouds, fighting scorpions, and going in and out of camryn's closet

but we are gonna work together in catching you up.

first let me say that me and Rosalina got together. I know, exciting. Um, we haven't really seen Thomas in a month.

rosalina got a Cheerleading scholarship to nyu and goes to NYU, which is really close to her house.

Qaasim is captain of the debate team. David is on the basketball team and cooper is cooper.

alex is captain of the varsity basketball team. Juanita is head cheerleader. I'm the captain of the basketball team and choir club.

"Nat!" Alex yelled.

"what?" I asked.

"did you hear what I just said?" He asked.

"no, I wasn't listening because your voice is always cracking and it gets annoying." I answered.

"it's not my fault that I'm becoming older." he cried.

"fine, what do you need?" I asked.

"Rosalina's coming over." He said.

"Okay." I said.

...

"Hey," I said as I answered the door for Rosalina.

"hi." She said. "Nat, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" I asked.

"You know how Artemis and camryn are witches?" I nodded.

"wait, Alex made a pie I and I was wondering if you wanted any?" I asked her.

"no thanks. Anyway, I think I might be a witch." Rosalina said.


End file.
